Feuries
by Alexandria-Phantom
Summary: This fanfiction first takes place in the SE world but there are many fandoms ere is a disturbance in Death City and when Lord Death sends Death the Kidd, Maka and Soul to go investigate the disturbance what will happen when they find a strange girl in a crater in the middle of a street and what happens to Maka after she gets shot with some chemicals? [DTKxOC] [MakaxSoul]


Feuriez

Rated M.

Disclaimer: We do not own ANYTHING,(Except our OCs but still) even though we wish we did. So this is our first ever fanfiction so please be nice.

*Maxine and Scarlet goes and cries in the corner*

By Maxine R. and Scarlet F.

OK now let the story begin!

"Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, and Death the Kidd, please report to The Death Room, immediately!" The intercom was staticy but they could make it out . Professor Stein nodded and the three stood and walked out into the hall that led to the Death Room. "What do you think Lord Death wants from us today?"Soul asked his pigtailed meister. "I don't know,maybe it's an important mission." Maka answered. "Then why is _**he**_ here?"Soul added pointing a finger at Kidd who didn't even acknowledge it. Maka just shrugged and continued walking down the hall of guillotine that led to the platform that Lord Death was perched on, like always. "Heyho Kiddo whats up?!" Lord Death exclaimed in his usual voice. "Why did you call us here ,father?"Kidd pondered. "Well, there seems to be a disturbance in the downtown area and i want you three to check it out,cool?" Lord Death asked. "Sure ,no problem" Soul answered and the three started walking off down the hall. "Cool ,peace"Lord Death called after them throwing up a peace sign with is white styrofoam like fingers.

 ***Time warp!***

Kidd was up in the sky on Beelzebub, while Soul and Maka where on Souls motorcycle,both vehicles were heading for a large crater like hole in the middle of the landed and walked up to the crater only to see a girl covered in the remains of the concrete, unconscious in the center,quickly Kidd jumped into the hole and ran to the unconscious girl.

Soul and Maka were on the banks of the hole waiting for Kidd to give the signal.

Kidd knelt down and started pulling rubble of the girl and put his hand gently on her pulse to see if she was still soon as his skin touched hers,her eyes shot open(but Kidd couldn't see her eyes because of her hair) and she flipped to her feet and took out a black dagger that looked like a shadow and stood in a battle stance. "WO WO WAIT hold on I won't hurt you,promise!" Kidd exclaimed surprised. She stood down and the dagger in her hand some how dispersed into a swirl. Now that Kidd had a better look at her, he examined her. She looked to be 17(the same ages as all of them except Liz and Tsubaki, of course) she had the same frame as Liz and long dirty blonde hair that covered her was wearing black and purple cobalt boots ,blue skinny jeans,a Metallica band shirt and a black and red leather a second she forgot that Kidd was standing there and started talking to herself. "Where am I now!?"she said in a determined tone. She looked around and sighed in realization and started rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger and said "Oh god, i'm in Death City aren't I?" she looked back at Kidd and another look of realization spread across her face then one of anger.

Kidd straightened up and said "Yes,you are in Death City and I am Death the Kidd." he said politely.

"I know who you are!" she snapped back,brushing the hair out of her face to reveal dark blood red eye. Kidd put his hand up to give the 'come quick' signal and Soul and Maka raced to Kidd's sides. They looked at the girl, Maka just stared in wonder while Soul looked the strange girl up and down multiple times before breaking the silence. "Who and what are you?" he asked in a rude tone. "SOUL!" Maka exclaimed and Maka-Chopped him with a dictionary that some how magically appeared in her still stood in place, staring into her eyes.

Her eyes softened and were full of sympathy for the white haired boy,they turned turned from their dark angry blood red to a somewhat dark violet in seconds. "What happened to your eyes!?"Kidd exclaimed, drawing attention back to the strange girl. Soul and Maka's jaws hung open in disbelief. "What?what's wrong?" she asked looking confused.

"Your eyes...they were red and now their purple." Soul said coolly but you could still hear the disbelief in his voice.

"...? OHHH!'' she began to giggle and the three just stared at the girl like she had been taken over by Black Blood. "Here, let me introduce myself, my name is Alexandria Phantomhive but you guys can call me Alex and my eyes change color with my mood, I was mad and defensive so my eyes must have been a dark red." Alex explained. Suddenly there was a 'PFFFFT' noises and Alex's eyes widened and she sank to her knees and fell to the ran to her side and looked her over to see something in her neck,a blow was another 'PFFFFFT' noises and Maka began to fall to a point to where Soul caught her and picked her up bridal style "What the hell was that!?" Soul said taking the blow dart out of Maka's neck and smashing it to the ground. "I don't know but we should run so we don't get knocked out as well." Kidd said picking Alex up ,bridal style as well, summoned Beelzebub and hovered out of the crater, while Soul sat Maka on his lap and sped off on his motorcycle towards the DWMA were they would meet with Lord Death about the girl now called Alex.

 _ **(Meanwhile back at the outskirts of the crater)**_

Dark shadows lurked around in search of their prey and prisoner. Two pairs of orange gleaming eyes could be seen "Where did they go, I shot two darts and I think they hit someone but I'm not sure." One of them said in a deep terrifying growl. "We must find the girl, or else it'll be our heads." And with that the eyes disappeared in a flash of all that remained was the crater.

Okay so there you go! that was the first Chappie! if you guys want more chapters then please leave a review and favorite this story. we have already written 30 chapters of this so if i get 3 reviews then i will update!

Maxine out!


End file.
